dragonpiecefandomcom-20200215-history
Goku
' Goku' is one of the main protagonist of the Dragon Piece metaseries. He is the husband of Chi Chi, the father of the sons: Gohan & Goten, son of Bardock, and he is the son in law of the Ox King. Luffy is his partner throughout the series. Goku`s greatest technique: Super Spirit Bomb. Overview Kakarot / Goku (Original Form) coming soon... Forms edit Great Ape Main article: Great Ape Goku as a Great Ape in Dragon Ball.Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it wasn't at will. Because this tail was removed permanently in the main series by Kami when restoring the moon, this transformation was never taken by Goku again until GT (in which it is shown very briefly before the full transition into Golden Great Ape), making it his least used Saiyan transformation. edit False Super Saiyan Main article: False Super Saiyan Goku in his False Super Saiyan form.During the fourth Dragon Ball Z movie, Lord Slug, Goku achieved this form in an attempt to defeat Lord Slug. Through rage of being beat down, Goku unleashed a huge amount of aura and became a false-like Super Saiyan, which gave him more speed and strength for a few seconds enough to thrash Lord Slug. In this form, he looks similar to his Kaio-ken form, but he becomes bulkier, except his eyes are whited out like Broly's, and his hair stands up and gains a red tint. edit Super Saiyan Main article: Super Saiyan Goku as a Super Saiyan.Goku uses his new power to defeat Frieza, the antagonist of the series at the time. Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans out of his fear of their growing power, and the idea of a possible "Super Saiyan". As a result of defeating Frieza, Goku avenges the Saiyan race, and the death of his best friend Krillin, but it is Trunks who kills the tyrant for good in the main timeline (Goku did the honors in Trunks' own time, in which the time traveler obviously never appeared to warn the Z fighters of their impending doom). edit Ascended Super Saiyan Main article: Ascended Super Saiyan Goku as an Ascended Super Saiyan.After having witnessed Vegeta and Trunks emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room of Spirit and Time), Goku concludes that surpassing the normal Super Saiyan form may be more possible than initially suspected, and enters the room to train himself and Gohan. After teaching Gohan to become a Super Saiyan, Goku is able to achieve this form alongside the further extreme of the form known as Ultra Super Saiyan. However, although this new powerup would not take as much of a heavy hit on his speed as the successor would, he decides that staying transformed like this demands far too much ki to be spent, and so decides that the regular Super Saiyan form is the best suited for combat, and makes a plan for him and Gohan to master it before they leave the chamber. As a result, after under 20 hours spent in the room (Vegeta and Trunks had spent a whole day each, and would spend another prior to the Cell Games), he and Gohan emerge as Full Power Super Saiyans. As a result of this and the new discovery of the most powerful Super Saiyan state at the time, Super Saiyan 2, this form is never used by Goku again, and Vegeta and Trunks soon follow. edit Ultra Super Saiyan Main article: Ultra Super Saiyan Goku as an Ultra Super Saiyan.Like the Ascended Super Saiyan form, Goku achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while training with Gohan. Although apparently stronger than Cell in this state, Goku told Gohan he could not defeat him because Cell was much faster, because "all the power in the world would do no good if you can't even hit the guy." Instead of persevering harder to simply increase power output, Goku decides that simply mastering the Super Saiyan form to suppress its downsides and make it a natural state is the best way to fight and gain power. This form is never used after its inital unlocking along with Ascended Super Saiyan, as a result. edit Full-Power Super Saiyan Main article: Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku in his Full Power Super Saiyan form.After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of Super Saiyan, Goku concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this state. edit Super Saiyan 2 Main article: Super Saiyan 2 Goku as a Super Saiyan 2.Although it is unknown when exactly Goku achieved this state of Super Saiyan, it is assumed Goku achieved this transformation in the Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. It was first seen when fighting Majin Vegeta's own Super Saiyan 2 form in their epic battle during the Buu saga, Goku transforms into this state before showing the Super Saiyan 3 transformation to Majin Buu and Babidi, and again in an anime filler where he begins to fight Kid Buu. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku can be seen briefly transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 while deflecting an attack by General Rilldo, and before he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 during his second fight with Super Baby Vegeta. He also uses the form during the 12th and 13th movies. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 he has some noticable changes, such as his hair growing a little bit longer and becoming even spiker to the point where his hair splits into individual spikes making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form, like his son Gohan (but in a different way; for reference, see the picture). He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body, and his aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant in both the anime and manga, especially. Super Saiyan 3 Main article: Super Saiyan 3 Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 Goku achieved this level in Other World and afterwards Luffy gets a Scouter to read SS3 Goku`s power level. Category:Saiyans Category:Superheroes Category:Characters